


Marks of Passion

by Kalira



Category: Naruto
Genre: Feelings, Love Bites, M/M, Morning After, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: It's not the first morning Gai has woken in Kakashi's bed, but this one holds so much more promise.





	Marks of Passion

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uintuva](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uintuva/gifts).



> Written for a prompt from my list of [lovebite prompts](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/168188771233/lovebite-prompts).
> 
> Original request [here](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/post/174606396904/hei-if-you-aint-tiered-of-kakagai-yet-can-i).

Sitting up quickly, Gai smiled sleepily as he stretched his arms upwards. His movements hitched as a dull ache flared near the small of his back and he hissed softly, startled. He frowned, reaching back - it wasn’t a strained muscle, it was more superficial, like-

Just before his fingertips brushed abraded skin Gai flushed, remembering the sting of sharp teeth digging in just above his spine and scraping down towards his hips. His lips twitched into a smile as he glanced down to the other side of the bed.

There was little to be seen there other than the deep green blanket Gai had bought years ago - only a slender, pale back striped with even paler scars and a spiky tumble of silver hair peeked out. Kakashi’s fingers were curled into the edge of the blanket, holding it close, but not clutching defensively - he just looked cosy under the thick material. The first time they’d wound up here Gai had been a little surprised - pleased, but surprised - to find that Kakashi had not only kept the gift, but used it.

“Good morning, beloved.” Gai said softly, tentatively brushing his fingers over Kakashi’s arm and trailing up towards his shoulder.

He sighed but didn’t stir, and Gai’s heart clenched almost painfully at the trust Kakashi showed him. To share his bed was one thing - if . . . a very different thing than it had been last time, than Gai had expected - but to truly sleep, peaceful and secure, in Gai’s company. . .

Gai turned and winced as another abraded patch of skin on his hip rubbed against the sheet. The wince didn’t deaden his smile. He gingerly put his feet on the floor, then paused. It was his wont to rise with the sun and proceed immediately to morning exercises and a healthful breakfast, but for some reason this morning he didn’t really want to leave the warm bed behind. He shifted to look back over his shoulder, then froze as a warm body curled around him.

“Morning.” Kakashi said, voice a little thick with sleep and muffled against Gai’s hip. He nipped at Gai’s side, a brush of teeth more than anything else, then curled closer still and peeked up at Gai from beside his own thigh, eye gleaming through his messy fringe. The tips of his hair tickled Gai’s hip, thigh, and groin.

“Good morning.” Gai said warmly, fingertips trailing over Kakashi’s cheek.

“Where are you going?” Kakashi asked, one hand smoothing over Gai’s ribs. As it moved higher it passed over a few dully stinging patches where his own sharp teeth had left further marks, and the achily hot feeling of a bruise Gai couldn’t actually remember acquiring.

Gai tilted his head, eyeing Kakashi and trying to determine what answer he was hoping for. Reading Kakashi was sometimes difficult, even for him, however, and Gai quickly gave over to answer with what he honestly wished to.

“Nowhere.” Gai said simply.

Kakashi smiled, sitting up against Gai’s shoulder and cupping his jaw with one hand. Gai startled, then leaned immediately into the touch. Kakashi hummed, slouched against him and nuzzling his shoulder, then dragged his teeth almost proprietarily over the bunched muscle. Gai’s breath caught as he twitched at the sensation.

“Good.” Kakashi replied, voice rich with satisfaction, and eased back down to the bed, pulling at Gai’s arm. He let himself follow the tugging, curling on his side next to Kakashi again.

Kakashi was warm and relaxed against him, and as Gai wrapped his arms around his lover he fought not to crush Kakashi in a too-tight embrace. He had loved Kakashi - his Eternal Rival, Dearest Friend, Beloved of his Heart - for what felt like his entire life, but he well remembered the last and only other time they had been in a position like this one, and Kakashi had been . . . very different then.

A gentle nuzzle and a puff of breath against his chest made Gai shiver, the ticklish feeling of Kakashi snuffling against his skin. He grinned, tucking his face against Kakashi’s wild, fluffy hair.

“Gai?” Kakashi asked quietly, lifting his head and meeting Gai’s gaze again. “What’s wrong?” he asked. Gai was confused until Kakashi’s hand stroked over his back and side and he realised he was trembling.

Gai shook his head, nudging his nose against Kakashi’s. “Nothing.” he said honestly, a smile tugging at his lips again.

Kakashi made a soft, curious sound, eyeing him suspiciously.

Gai hugged him tighter. “I am happy, beloved.” he said honestly, and Kakashi’s eye widened, then softened again. His lips curled and he rubbed his knuckles up and down Gai’s side, bumping lightly over his hipbone. “To be here with you.”

Kakashi caught Gai’s lower lip between his teeth and tugged playfully, then kissed him, warm and consuming. Gai melted into him, one hand sliding down over the small of his back. He sighed as Kakashi pulled away, eyes still closed.

“I as well.” Kakashi said, his lips quirking as Gai looked at him again. “I love you.” he said simply.

Gai bit back the sound that wanted to bubble free of him at the words, blinking rapidly.

Kakashi nuzzled his cheek. “You’re mine.” he said with a soft growl, hooking one leg between Gai’s. He hummed with pleasure, resting his brow against Kakashi’s. “No arguments?” he said playfully, dipping his head and biting lightly at Gai’s throat - his breath caught - before meeting his eyes again.

Gai rubbed his palm up and down Kakashi’s spine, grinning at him. “Against what? Something that has been true for years?” Gai countered lightly.

Kakashi looked startled for a moment. He smiled crookedly and stroked Gai’s side lightly with one hand before bringing it up to rest over his heart. “You’ve been waiting a long time, hm?”

Gai shrugged awkwardly. “Not so much waiting,” he admitted, for there had been a very long time he hadn’t realised what he felt, and even after he had not been _pining_ for Kakashi, “but yours all the same. Whether _either_ of us realised it.” he added, frowning slightly and wondering if he had been clear.

The soft look shading Kakashi’s eyes said he had, and Gai relaxed, tucking one hand around the nape of his lover’s neck. Kakashi’s fingers curled where they rested on his chest, then slid up past his shoulder, and he jerked. Kakashi stilled, then tapped one fingertip gently just beside one of the harsher bites he had dealt the night before - _that_ one Gai had remembered. “Hurts?” he asked, with a slight frown.

Gai wrapped a hand around Kakashi’s, bringing it up and pressing a kiss into his palm. “It’s good.” Gai said honestly. He enjoyed the muted sting of the marks Kakashi’s passion had left behind - enjoyed the reminder, as he had the passion itself.

The last time they had been together in such a way Kakashi had been passionate, yes, but it had been angry and hard - not about Gai, he suspected not even really about Kakashi himself - and the empty porcelain eyes of Hound had watched from the table near the bed. Gai had kept close through the night but Kakashi’s cool reserve and tense figure had made him feel a little as though he shouldn’t have.

There had been no acknowledgement of anything more than their friendship once they’d left Kakashi’s bed behind, and certainly no marks. It could almost have been a dream, if not an entirely happy one.

Kakashi stroked Gai’s jaw and he shifted his shoulders, feeling another new sting on the back of one shoulder blade - another minor bruise he hadn’t realised he had before. By contrast to the distant chill and broken edges in his memories, Kakashi last night had been all clinging fire and possessiveness. Though last night Gai had lacked the clarity or confidence to identify it as such, Kakashi had now made himself clear - and certainly he had left enough marks to underline his desire to make a claim on Gai. One he was only too happy to allow.

“Good.” Kakashi said, cupping Gai’s cheek for a moment, then lowering his hand and settling comfortably against Gai’s chest once more. “I plan to leave more.” he promised.

Gai grinned.

“Not that you’d mind?” Kakashi guessed, tucking one arm behind Gai’s back, hand sliding along his spine.

“Never.” Gai agreed earnestly, lightly brushing a lock of Kakashi’s hair away from his face and pressing a nuzzling kiss to his cheek. “I could get used to wearing marks. Yours.”

A smile curling his sharp, thin mouth, Kakashi made a contented little rumbling noise before tucking his face down against the base of Gai’s neck. Gai sighed and gave himself over to being thoroughly lazy for the morning . . . just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> Come see me on [Tumblr](http://kalira9.tumblr.com/) to request a story or just to say yo!


End file.
